Tu manera de ser
by MariTami
Summary: Hanji, profesora de ciencias extremadamente loca, Levi, el gruñón conserje. Levihan. AU One shoot


¿A ustedes les pareció muy gracioso hacerle esto a la profesora de ciencias? - el director se frotaba las cienes, los mocosos de hoy en día no le tienen respeto a nada.

Solo fue una simple broma, ella suele siempre bromear de él – se quejó el más bajito calvo mientras miraba asustado a su compañero – Es cierto lo que digo, Jean y yo no lo hicimos con mala intención – el hombre de edad avanzada tomó con suavidad su barba.

Los jóvenes no sabían qué hacer en la situación en la que estaban, después de todo solo bromeaban, no creían que su inocente broma despertara la ira de la profesora de ciencias.

 **ESA MISMA MAÑANA EN CLASE DE CIENCIA**

Los chicos llegaban emocionados, pues la profesora tenía preparado para el día una clase didáctica con experimentos no dañinos.

Todos entraron y como toda jerarquía, cada uno tenía sus mesas, muchos anhelaban la hora de ciencias.

Buenos días chicos – entró la maestra, con su típica mochila, tres cambios de gafas, una puesta, otra posada en su cabeza y la última colgaba desde su cuello, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cabello desaliñado, bata de laboratorio, completo descuido en apariencia, muchos la llegaron a confundir con un varón, y se ha llegado a ganar su apodo de científica loca entre todos los estudiantes y maestros, sin embargo respetan su cerebro para tal materia.

Todos se levantaron como saludo, a las chicas les agradaba que por lo menos no sea como esas profesoras estrictas, a los chicos les agradaba que tenga apariencia de varón, pues así le entregaban su confianza más rápido.

Como dije la clase pasada, espero que hoy hayan traído el experimento que quieren mostrar a clases – la mayoría sonrió de excitación.

En especial un par de chicos.

Los primeros son el único grupo de tres – dijo Hanji – Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlet – los mencionados se encaminaron a la mesa que utiliza la maestra.

Nuestro experimento es un arco iris artificial – dijo Armin, muy orgulloso, mientras Eren sacaba las probetas y Mikasa mezclaba algunos químicos.

Hanji tenía una sonrisa grande mientras saca una cámara y grababa todo el procedimiento y el maravilloso resultado.

Así pasaron unos cuantos grupos más hasta llegar al grupo de Connie Springer y Jean kirstein.

Nosotros presentaremos la reproducción de la mantis – dijo Connie mientras sacaba una jaula de vidrio que contenía dos peculiares insectos. Exactamente uno era una mantis y el otro un escarabajo

¿Por qué presentan este proyecto? No le veo sentido – dijo Hanji – son dos especies diferentes.

Pero profe, si juntamos dos especies diferentes, ¿no cree que el resultado es más interesante? – comentó Jean con altanería.

Por ejemplo, a usted y al conserje Levi, ¿qué saldría? – Connie comenzó a emocionarse.

UN ENANO LOCO – gritaron desde el fondo del salón. Todos comenzaron a reír.

¿A qué ha venido tal ejemplo? – la profesora mantenía una seriedad inigualable.

Los chicos expositores se miraron – el martes pasado a la hora de salida la vimos muy cariñosa con el conserje – Jean sonreía pícaro.

Lo estaba abrazando por la espalda – gritó Connie muy emocionado – es raro viniendo de usted, que normalmente se burla de él.

La maestra se quitó las gafas. Su mirada solo expresaba su gran enojo, la mayoría al instante se calló.

Espérenme a la hora de receso en el despacho del director – el salón entró en shock, ¿desde cuándo la maestra era tan cruel? ¿Por qué le molestó la insinuación?

 **Así es como llegamos a esto:**

¿Desde cuándo pueden participar en la vida personal de los demás? – el director ya tenía muchas sorpresas para el día, y el que precisamente la maestra de ciencias se le ocurra enviar a dos alumnos a la dirección, eso sí hay que verlo.

De un momento a otro entró el conserje muy sigiloso.

A todo esto ¿por qué precisamente insinuaron una relación entre el conserje y la profesora de ciencias? – el director cerró por un momento los ojos, momento en el que Levi se quedó estático.

Porque vimos como la profesora abrazaba al conserje – Connie miró a Jean quien asintió.

Eso no prueba nada – los tres miraron al cuarto sobrante.

Una oleada de miedo se formó en los jóvenes.

Después repentinamente llegó Hanji dando un portazo y mirando a todo el mundo. Para al final posarse en los jóvenes.

Cada vez se ponía peor.

En este instante me deben una disculpa – exigió muy molesta.

Yo debería decirlo – Levi miró a los jóvenes - ¿cómo insinúan que esta cosa pueda estar relacionada conmigo? – el despacho se quedó en silencio.

¿Insinúas que soy fea? – la maestra le gritó al pequeño azabache.

Insinúo que eres rara – corrigió.

Miren quién habla, enano obseso de la limpieza – la mujer se paró mirándolo frente a frente.

Maniática loca cuatro ojos – el hombrecito no se dejó.

Le apuesto seis a la profe – dijo Jean en un susurro a Connie.

Yo ocho al conserje – respondió de la misma manera, mientras disimuladamente apretaban sus manos en símbolo de que el trato estaba hecho.

Ustedes dos, suficiente alboroto para el día – gritó el director – a los jóvenes, vayan a detención, Levi ve con ellos, Hanji tengo que hablar contigo – el anciano hombre los miró.

Su palabra es ley, así que todos le hicieron caso.

Levi miraba de reojo a los jóvenes.

Ella solo me estaba tratando de detener – dijo al final, los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos y confundidos – iba a tirar unos papeles de no sé qué y se colgó de mi cuello mientras me rogaba que no tirara nada.

Eso explica muchas cosas – Connie miró a Jean – desde el llanto hasta las suplicas que escuchamos.

Pensamos que la estaba dejando – soltó una carcajada – cualquier mujer se pone así si la dejan.

Cara de caballo, esa no es cualquier mujer, además te aconsejo que no bromees con esto, esa mujer odia que la involucren conmigo – Levi se detuvo – o con cualquiera que sea ser humano – los muchachos se dieron cuenta del error - por ahora más vale esperar hasta que la profesora de ciencia se calme y le llegue un peso de preocupación por sus alumnos.

Los chicos se percataron de su llegada a la sala de detención, suspiraron y entraron.

Hasta luego Levi – Connie se despidió mientras Jean pasaba de largo del pequeño conserje.

El hombrecito miró un momento los pasillos, dio un leve suspiro y procedió a retirarse.

Esa maldita cuatro ojos es tan anormal como impredecible, solo falta que un día se le ocurra venir con falda y maquillaje.

En ese momento juraría que ya había visto todo, y que el fin del mundo se acerca.

 **Al día siguiente**

Todos, absolutamente TODOS estaban asustados, confundidos y asombrados, ¿quién carajos era ella? Miraban como una mujer alta, estilizada, cabello perfectamente atado en una coleta, mechones castaños ondulados caían por sus mejillas, un par de lentes muy elegantes puestos en sus ojos, estos delineados, con sus mejillas con un poco de rubor, dando una gran energía a su rostro, con sus labios con un color rosado bajito, su ropa, una blusa impecablemente blanca sin manga, una falda negra hasta la mitad de la pierna, pantimedias de color negro transparente, con sus tacones de punta combinando y terminando el atuendo.

No me jodas – comentó Connie al mirar pasar a la mujer - ¿esa no es…?

Su acompañante posó una mano sobre su hombro.

La profesora de ciencias, está buenísima – Jean tenía la mirada fija en el trasero y piernas de la mujer.

La falda ayudaba mucho a sacarle una figura curvilínea, con piernas bien contorneadas y caderas infartantes.

La clase de ciencias estaba particularmente silenciosa, algo que a la profesora le molestó.

¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿No quieren opinar algo? – la profesora parecía rogar con la mirada.

SUS TRASERO ME FASCINA – gritó algún valiente desde el fondo, la profesora, tuvo un semblante muy serio.

Estoy hablando de la clase – dijo Hanji, mientras respiraba calmadamente contando en su cabeza los números hasta el mil.

AHHH, NO NADA – probablemente ese valiente quería ir a la dirección.

Por otro lado, nuestro famoso y sensual conserje había llegado tarde, debido a que en las noticias matutinas predijeron lluvias para el día por lo que se animó a sacar su auto.

Y el tráfico a esas horas de la mañana, casi se animaba a dejar el auto tirado en medio de la carretera.

El hombrecito no se enteró del barullo de los estudiantes, ni los profesores le dijeron algo, no se enteró de algo hasta que fue a la cafetería donde Nanaba, la cocinera, estaba que alistaba todo para el receso.

Está bonito el día, ¿no? – la mujer rubia y de ojos de un celeste precioso, miraron a Levi acompañadas de una gran sonrisa pícara.

Muy bonito – respondió Levi – me dan ganas de bailar de lo lindo que está.

No utilices tu sarcasmo conmigo Levi – se quejó Nanaba - ¿ya la has visto?

Sí, la estatua de enfrente está un completo asco, ¿acaso los mocosos no tienen vida como para que dejen de rayar la pinche estatua del presidente? – Levi siguió y siguió quejándose sin parar.

Todo un rato, Nanaba se lamentaba no haber traído sus auriculares, rogaba que Levi ya no tuviera esa actitud estoica ante la vida.

Hasta que encontró una brecha entre oración-respiro-oración, y decidió ser directa.

¿Has visto a Hanji hoy? – preguntó muy entusiasmada. Levi alzó la vista y la miró sin emoción.

No – su rotunda negación dejó sin ganas a Nanaba.

Contigo no se puede, definitivamente – soltó con la misma expresión que tenía Levi.

Ambos suspiraron como si tuvieran una gran carga en sus vidas.

Pasadas las primeras horas de clases, llegó el receso, la mayoría de alumnos, varones, querían seguir a la recién descubierta Hanji.

Mientras Levi se encontraba en uno de los salones, donde se encontró "casualmente" con Mike y Erwin, profesor de economía e historia, respectivamente.

Los profesores lo miraban cada cierto tiempo, en todo el receso, Levi se preguntaba por qué no se pusieron a parlotear como siempre lo hacía.

Hasta que el receso terminó, ambos profesores se fueron desanimados, Levi tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

Primero la loca envía a muchachos hormonales a la dirección, la mujer masculina se puso a preguntar por sus problemas, sus dos grandes amigos no hablaron como cotorras de buscarse novias por quincuagésima vez, para que al final terminen recordándose que uno está enamorado de la macho de la cocinera, y el otro abandonó al amor de su vida por querer dedicar su vida a la enseñanza, mientras su antiguo amigo se le adelantaba.

Sus vidas eran patéticas, aunque las lograba tolerar, pero este día estaban particularmente callados.

Prefirió limpiar el patio para no estresarse.

Pasó el resto del día estudiantil limpiando, para que al final cuando estaba recogiendo las hojas secas del jardín frontal de la escuela, comenzara a llover, rápidamente tiró la bolsa de hojas y entró al edificio.

Esperó ahí, vio como la lluvia empeoraba hasta que terminó en una simple garúa,

Las clases terminaron, pero otra lluvia había empezado, Levi fue rápido a cambiarse a quitarse su ropa de conserje, y ponerse la ropa elegante del que siempre es distintivo.

Caminó ignorando la mirada de algunas profesoras y alumnas, que se quedaban muy adheridas a su aspecto, llegó al estacionamiento.

Se estaba haciendo una idea de pasar en frente de los incautos alumnos, burlarse y alardear de tener la edad suficiente para manejar un AUTO PROPIO.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que dio un leve saltito del susto cuando alguien había dado golpecitos a la puerta del copiloto.

Por impulso la abrió.

Uff, Levi, sí que va a ser una lluvia fuerte – entro Hanji, con los cabellos goteando, la blusa mojada y abrazándose a sí misma y a su maletín, por frío y por miedo a que se le mojen los documentos.

Levi se quedó un rato mirándola, hasta que al fin reaccionó dando un grito.

MALDITA CUATRO OJOS ESTÁS MOJANDO MI ASIENTO MALDITA – la cara del azabache era un poema, no sabía si estar preocupado o molesto.

AY LEVI POR FAVOR ES SOLO UN AUTO, ¿SERÍAS CAPAZ DE DEJAR A UNA POBRE MUJER EN MEDIO DE LA LLUVIA? – gritó Hanji poniéndose apresurada el cinturón de seguridad.

EN PRIMER LUGAR, ¿TE CONSIDERAS MUJER? – Levi comenzó a forcejear con Hanji.

¿ACASO NO PAREZCO UNA? – Levi paró un momento y la examinó detenidamente.

Bien jugada, bien jugada – soltó, Hanji sonrió por su triunfo - ¿desde cuando tienes busto? – Esa pregunta la congeló – ¿te metiste de esas cosas a las tetas? ¿Engordaste? Siempre supe que en algún momento tu desarrollo paró, creo que cuando te volviste más alta que yo.

Eres un maldito depravado – Hanji achinó los ojos – estas – se tocó el busto – siempre han estado ahí, ¿no recuerdas que siempre me ayudas a fajarme por las mañanas?

Eso solo pasó en preparatoria – Levi bufó – ahora ni siquiera somos vecinos.

Por supuesto que lo somos, tu departamento queda a una cuadra de la mía, por lo tanto estás OBLIGADO a llevarme – Hanji se aferraba al asiento.

Tengo que llevar a mi sobrina – se excusó Levi.

Oh, vamos Levi, tú y yo sabemos que Mikasa prefiere ir en bicicleta antes de que tú le hagas un favor – Hanji lo miró – y menos después de que le diste una paliza al chico que le gusta.

Me consta que no sabía que era menor de edad – Levi encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha.

¿Por qué siempre arreglas todo con los puños? – Hanji los miraba estoica, algo poco usual - ¿por qué siempre tienes una visión negativa de la vida?

Un dólar por pregunta, tengo que pagar mi té matutino – Levi quitó una mano del volante y la extendió en dirección de Hanji, esta miró la mano e hizo una mueca de disgusto, mientras se acomodaba mirando por la ventana.

Los estudiantes se sorprendieron de mirarlos juntos, sin embargo la mayoría se alegró. Quién sabe por qué.

No solo con Eren, todas la veces lo haces – soltó Hanji.

Ya vas a empezar – Levi se tensó – supéralo de una vez.

¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? – Hanji se enderezó y miró el perfil de Levi – golpeaste a mi pareja del baile de promoción, golpeaste a mis compañeros del club de ciencias en la universidad, hace tan solo unos días golpeaste al novio de tu sobrina junto con su hermano.

Medio hermano – corrigió Levi.

TODAS LAS MALDITAS VECES RESUELVES TODO CON PUÑOS – gritó Hanji.

Si te molesta tanto, ¿por qué no dejas de acercárteme? Empezando desde ahora, bájate de mi auto – Levi en frenó de golpe, haciendo que Hanji casi salga volando, si no tuviera el cinturón de seguridad.

¡LEVI! – Hanji miró por las ventanas – menos mal no atropellaste a alguien ¿te has parado a pensar que tal un auto haya estado atrás de nosotros? ¿Y si te chocaban?

Yo los choco a ellos – Levi alzó la mirada disimuladamente por el espejito de retrovisor quiso cerciorarse de que la predicción de la castaña no haya sido algo acertada.

Soltó un suspiro leve, completamente aliviado de que no haya nadie atrás suyo.

No quería más problemas legales.

Levi – miró a la mujer al lado – vamos por algo de comer – dijo emocionada.

No – Levi la miró muy decidido a dejarla en ese lugar.

Sabes, cuando te conocí – A Hanji le comenzaron a brillar los ojos.

Ya vas a empezar – Levi se hundió en el asiento mientras retomaba la marcha en la autopista.

Siempre creí que eras raro – Hanji posó su codo en el marco de la ventana, y recostó su quijada en su palma – eres pequeño, gruñón, malhablado, antipático, cruel, grosero, matón…

Y la lista sigue, pero no quiero escucharla – Levi interrumpió.

Pero siempre me gustaste así – Levi volvió a frenar de golpe - ¡LEVI!

No me jodas, cuatro ojos de mierda – Levi volteó a mirarla - ¿qué estás tratando de insinuar?

Nada – Hanji lo miraba incrédula – siempre quise que seas mi espécimen experimental, tu fuerza en contra-parte con tu altura y contextura era demasiado desproporcional – Hanji sonrió ampliamente – desde un inicio te quise como experimento – Levi sintió un pinchazo de decepción, volvió a mirar al frente y retomar el recorrido.

Entonces nunca quisiste ser mi amiga, que hipócrita fuiste al acercárteme con esa escusa – Levi apretó los puños en el volante, sus nudillos se volvieron más pálidos de lo normal.

Sin embargo, me fascinaba tu conducta hostil y terca, eras un típico chico mal, pero no un busca pleito, te vestías muy, muy, bien, estabas catalogado el más guapo de todo el colegio, digo, quise experimentar estar con alguien tan popular, pero el resultado fue decepcionante – Levi la miró de reojo – tu conducta era antisocial, pero al mismo tiempo sabías tratar a los que ligeramente te agradaban, Isabel y Farlan eran mejores que tú.

Lo sé – Levi la miró – ahora cállate.

Pero todavía no llego a la parte más importante – Hanji hizo un puchero – estoy decidida a decírtelo hoy.

Decirme ¿qué? – en Levi nacía algún tipo de esperanza y su corazón comenzó a latir rápido.

Primero vamos a comprar algo de comer – Hanji sonrió. Levi lo meditó un segundo, al final accedió.

Tú y yo somos amigos de la infancia – canturreó Hanji.

No es cierto, tal vez hayamos vivido cerca desde primaria, pero fue en la preparatoria cuando nos conocimos – Levi estacionaba su auto.

Sí, todavía me acuerdo, siempre terminamos vecinos, en primaria juntos, en secundaria también, y en preparatoria resultamos siendo vecinos de departamento – Hanji sonreía más mientras salía del auto. Se adentró al establecimiento con rapidez, no quería que se dañara su vestuario.

Nunca le di importancia, la verdad, nunca me llamaste la atención – Levi cerró la puerta de su auto.

Pero tú a mi sí - ¿cómo es que esta mujer es tan relajada para decir eso? Pensaba Levi.

¿Por qué? – Levi fue directo.

Eres muy lindo – Levi se detuvo y volteó a mirarla.

Siempre dices que soy un enano ogro gruñón – Hanji sonrió y ladeo su cabeza.

Pero también eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida – eso dejó sin palabras al azabache, pero decidió seguir con su caminar – no sabes cuánto me agradas, eres muy bueno dando consejos, como un hermano mayor.

Tú, como sigas hablando te meteré una servilleta en la boca – Hanji hizo un puchero, Levi ha escogido un establecimiento de comida rápida, conocía muy bien a Hanji, es de las mujeres que poco o nada se interesan por las apariencias o por la dieta.

Hanji fue la única que pidió, e hizo pagar a Levi.

Es que Nanaba y Lynne me dijeron que sea una dama por un día, me vistieron así y por el apuro olvide mi billetera y mis dos pares de lentes – Hanji se estaba excusando. A Levi le nacía un dolor de cabeza. No comentó nada, Hanji es intranquila por naturaleza, por eso cuando no habla comienza a tocar todo cuanto puede, su lado infantil sale y comienza a jugar con lo que tenga a la mano.

¿Sabías que mis mejores ideas salen solo cuando estoy contigo? – Hanji soltó de repente.

Eh… ¿? –Levi se sorprendió un poco.

Porque cada vez que me haces callar, mi cerebro trabaja más, mientras miro todo a mí alrededor – Hanji empezó toda una explicación, que Levi ignoró colosalmente. Después de un rato llamaron por la orden de Hanji, quien feliz fue a recogerla para después salir del establecimiento muy cogida del brazo de Levi, a este no le importó, pues la castaña si la alimentan da grandes muestras de afecto.

Hasta parecía un animal mimado.

Ya en el auto Hanji comenzó a comer.

¡No comas en mi auto, lo vas a ensuciar! – gritó Levi. La mujer sonrió es divertido molestar a su acompañante, dejó de lado su hamburguesa y siguió hablando.

Siempre utilizas los puños – dijo sonriente.

¿De nuevo empezaras la conversación con eso? – Levi estaba harto sin embargo encendió el auto y se puso en marcha.

Sí – Hanji rio al escuchar las maldiciones que Levi lanzaba – cuando estábamos en tercer año de preparatoria, tú golpeaste a mi pareja del baile de graduación – Levi se tensó.

Creí que lo habías olvidado – Hanji niega con la cabeza.

En un inicio nunca más quise volver a hablarte, pero días después Mike me dijo que ese tipo en los baños de hombres alardeaba de querer invitar al bicho raro de la escuela, y de convencerla de tener sexo con él – Hanji soltó un suspiro de cansancio – para después llevar una foto de su cuerpo desnudo…

¿Qué tratas de decirme? – Levi mantenía su expresión serena.

-¿Tú crees que soy un bicho raro?

-Eres la mujer más anormal que conozco.

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-Ensució mi traje.

-Pero no tenías pareja, me dijiste que no irías a la fiesta.

-Cambie de parecer a último momento.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé.

\- Esta no fue la única vez, cuando entramos a la universidad, quise ir directamente al club de ciencias, pero no aceptaban mujeres, me echaron, así que le dije al director, obligatoriamente me aceptaron.

-Resultaste soplona.

-Me dijeron de un ritual de iniciación, fui muy feliz, solo para encontrarlo a todos ellos golpeados y desmayados… al siguiente día tú estabas fichado como problemático.

-¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-el líder del club, me pidió disculpas de rodillas, me prometió que nunca más intentaría humillarme, y menos rechazarme, que no vuelva a enviar al matón de mi novio a golpearlos.

-Tch.

-Levi, eres la cosa más linda que conozco.

-Cállate.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Eres mi amiga, nadie se burla de mis amigos.

-Me alegra saberlo, pero sabes – Hanji vio el portón del edificio donde vive – creo que lo que terminó de convencerme fue la vez en la que golpeaste a ese anciano por haberme manoseado cuando intenté obtener trabajo en una empresa laboratorista.

-Sigo con una orden de alejamiento.

-Qué curioso que hayamos coincidido aquel tiempo, quién diría que querías trabajar en el mismo lugar que yo

\- Ya llegamos, bájate – Levi acercó su mano a la manilla y abrió la puerta del copiloto, Hanji atrapó su corbata y pegó sus labios en un pequeño y especial beso.

\- gracias – susurró apenas se alejaron – por cuidar de mí – Hanji salió del auto y le dio una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta, para después caminar hacia la puerta del edificio.

Levi se mantuvo estático mirando a Hanji.

-Tú me debes más que un simple besito – pensó, seguido salió del auto, y corrió en busca de su debido agradecimiento.


End file.
